The Boogie Man
by Kitty Purple
Summary: TRADUCTION! Ça commença la nuit où Hibari sortit de son placard. Puis, de sous son lit, ses armoires de cuisines, le placard du concierge, et les poubelles. Plus qu'il grandissait, plus la peur de Tsuna devenait quelque chose semblable à l'amour. !1827!
1. THE FIRST NIGHT IT HAPPENED

**Note de la Traductrice : **Cette fiction appartient à **Jikage**, qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter que je traduise son histoire. Les Personnages de KHR n'appartiennent qu'à Akira Amano, sauf certains OC qui apparaitront, mais ne seront que des figurants.

La vitesse de publication n'est pas encore définie finalement, je pense ne poster la suite, que lorsque touts les chapitres déjà publiés de **Jikage **seront traduits. Je pourrai sans crainte tenir mes délais. Je n'ai, hélas, pas le temps d'y aller rapidos question fiction, c'est pour ça que toutes mes fics sont en pauses, ou en réécritures, et que je traine beaucoup pour cette traduction. Je ne vous poste le prologue, que pour vous donner un avant-gout de la fiction que je traduis. Histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

* * *

**PROLOGUE : THE FIRST NIGHT _IT_ HAPPENED.**

* * *

C'était pendant un début de soirée, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, que Tsuna avait supplié ses parents de le laisser regarder un film d'horreur avec eux. C'était étrange, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait rien de plus détestable pour Tsuna que le sang. Mais il voulait être courageux à leur yeux pour une fois, il voulait être fier d'avoir pu supporter la vue du film, comme les autres enfants de l'école. Ses parents essayèrent de l'avertir dès le commencement du film, qu'il serait probablement plus judicieux d'aller se coucher maintenant, au lieu de rester si tard avec eux. Tsuna avait ignoré leur insistance, les avait aussitôt assuré avec un visage souriant qu'il serait exemplaire.

Iemitsu inséra le disque dans le lecteur, un regard malgré tout teinté encore de doute au visage. La petite famille était assise sur le canapé moelleux, en demi-cercle autour du bol de pop-corn. Dix minutes déjà, après la mise en route du film, Tsuna ressentait une peur insensée lui tortiller les entrailles. Il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre. En premier lieu, le film commencerait dans le bonheur et dans la normalité, comme ça l'était toujours. Alors, viendraient ensuite les mauvaises choses, qui s'aggraveraient de plus en plus au fils du film, et aboutiraient à ce dont il avait peur. Mais même en sachant tout cela, Tsuna regarda l'entièreté du film sans broncher, forçant ses yeux à ne jamais quitter l'écran. Il était déterminé à au moins regarder ce film en entier, pour ne pas avoir à mentir à tout le monde. Ses parents lui avaient jetés des regards inquiets quand la scène la plus effrayante était venue, alors que ses petits poings serraient les accoudoirs du canapé. Il souhaitait de toutes ses maigres forces que le temps passe plus vite. Tsuna refusa obstinément de détourner les yeux de la télévision.

En raison du fait que Tsuna n'était encore qu'un enfant tout jeune, son imagination avait tendance à être plus grande, plus inventive, plus créative que les adultes. Ses fantasmes se détraquaient.

Il pensait souvent à sa mort, ce qui en soi, était un genre de pensée malsaine pour les enfants. Alors que ses parents l'avaient mis au lit, et laisser seul sans lumière, dans sa petite chemise de nuit, il s'était assis dans l'obscurité, ses yeux tournoyant de manière paranoïaque aux alentours de sa chambre. Tsuna s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures, dans un cocon rapide. Il garda néanmoins une légère fente, afin de pouvoir respirer parmi les nombreux plis.

Quand il entendit un doux craquement du plancher, Tsuna pria pour que ce ne soit qu'une pensée trop bruyante venant de sa tête. Quand un autre craquement se répercuta dans la pièce, Tsuna se libéra de son cocon, et agrippa sa lampe de poche sur sa table de chevet, les mains moites. Un autre craquement des planches. Tremblant, Tsuna regarda la direction de son placard à semi-ouvert. Etrange. Il ne se souvenait pas que la porte de sa garde-robe avait été ouverte. Il la fermait toujours avant de dormir. Lentement, Tsuna descendit de son lit, ses pieds touchèrent vite le sol dur et froid. Il contracta ses orteils entre eux pour les garder au chaud. D'un pas hésitant, le brun s'élança vers son placard, et se décida à le fermer.

Mais bêtement, la curiosité eut définitivement raison de lui. La petite main de Tsuna s'enroula autour de la poignée de la porte glacée, et l'ouvrit lentement. Sombre. Il plissa les yeux dans l'abîme. Il reconnu ses vêtements, sa boite de jouets… Il dirigea sa lampe toujours éteinte vers l'intérieur du placard. Tsuna alluma l'interrupteur de sa torche, éclairant l'abîme obscur de la garde-robe.

- « Je vais te mordre à mort. » Siffla une voix basse.

Tsuna cria tellement fort que la maison en vibra. Ce fut la première nuit qu'_il_ apparu.

* * *

**Note de la Traductrice : **Voici enfin le Prologue de « The Boogie Man ». Pour des raisons que je ne citerais pas, je compte laisser tout au long de la fic, l'appellation « Boogie Man », ainsi que les titres en anglais.

Si vous êtes de celles qui avez lu la version anglaise et que vous trouvez une des mes traductions dans le chapitre fausse, faites le moi savoir, je n'ai jamais appris l'anglais, je me sers des mangas/scans pour apprendre XD !

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que le prologue de cette merveille de fiction vous a plus.


	2. THE SECOND ENCOUNTER

**Note de la Traductrice : **Pour commencer …

Gros gros merci à mes deux chéries d'amour d'Uke (oui t'es mon Uke Cycy), **Aphidas du Phoenix **et **Cyclamen **! J'aurais déjà laisser tomber sans vous ! Mes muses à mouaah !

Merci aussi à **Pamplelune d'Agrumes**, qui m'a fait remarquer mes fautes ! Pardon pour cette traduction que je trouve bancale, sérieusement pas à la hauteur de la merveilleuse fiction de **Jikage**-sama !

And Thank you very much, **ikasama-shoujo**, your review was too nice, I'm glad you have liked this story. Because she's very AWESOME ! You're right, nice 1827 !

J'avoue avoir stresser un max pour le prologue. Je me demandais si la traduction était mauvaise, si j'avais fait des fautes impardonnables, ou quelconque merde du genre. J'espère juste avoir capter votre attention..

Voici le chapitre suivant.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE SECOND ENCOUNTER**

* * *

Depuis cette nuit, Tsuna s'était juré de ne plus jamais retourner dans sa chambre. De ce fait, il n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Sous la surprise des parents Sawada, qui avaient toujours cru que le refuge de Tsuna pour son paradis personnel était : sa chambre. Mais depuis cette fameuse soirée, Tsuna ne dormait plus qu'avec ses parents. Nana et Iemitsu avait évidemment été inquiets au début. Ils avaient tout les deux essayés de le ramener dans sa chambre. Mais à chaque fois qu'Iemitsu, après avoir bordé Tsuna, laissait celui-ci dans son lit, Tsuna hurlait du toute la force de ses petits poumons, et ne laissait jamais partir son père jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de la pièce. Nana avait éventuellement tentée d'y obliger Tsuna (chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant parce que Tsuna était un enfant naturellement obéissant), mais il s'était tellement accroché que Nana avait abandonnée.

En ce moment, les deux parents étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé avec Tsuna et ils se regardaient les uns les autres.

- « Tsu-kun, s'il te plait, peux-tu nous dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle tenait la main du petit Tsuna, dont l'expression morne était figée dans la terreur.

Tsuna secoua la tête : « Mais je te l'ai dit maman ! C'est le Boogie Man ! Je te jure que c'est lui ! »

Les deux parents se détournèrent de leur fils pour se regarder dans les yeux, et le jeune père soupira.

- « Tsuna, une chose comme le Boogie Man n'existe pas. » Dit Iemitsu, en enveloppant son bras autour de la petite forme qu'était Tsuna.

Tsuna secoua la tête. Ne voyaient-ils rien ? Même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais revu, il pouvait sentir clairement sa présence. Qu'on le traite de fou, mais l'instinct de Tsuna lui disait que quelqu'un était là.

- « Il existe ! Il existe ! Il est toujours la ! Il me regarde sans arrêt ! » Insista-t-il, appuyé sur son siège.

- « Tsuna… »Dit Iemitsu tandis qu'il maintenait ses mains gigantesques autour des frêles épaules de son fils. «…Maman et Moi voudrions dormir ensemble. Seuls. » Nana toussa poliment en couvrant son rougissement.

Tsuna jeta à son père un regard triste.

- « Tu ne veux pas que je dorme avec vous ? »

Iemitsu ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Quant son fils s'exprimait ainsi, il était incroyablement difficile de lui dire non. Alors qu'il était sur le point de céder à son enfant bouleversé, Nana lui coupa la parole et le sauva. Vraiment, cette femme, elle savait toujours quels étaient les mots à dire. « Bien sur que non, Tsu-kun. Nous t'aimons. »

- « M-mais pourquoi m-maman et papa veulent me faire revenir dans ma chambre ? »

- « Parce que, Tsuna, nous t'aimons autant que nous nous aimons ta mère et moi. » Dit Iemitsu en souriant, alors qu'il enveloppait son bras autour de Nana. « Et nous ne passons plus beaucoup de moment ensemble depuis longtemps. »

Une énorme vague de culpabilité s'écrasa sur lui. Il regrettait. Il était la, à s'occuper de son propre bien être, tellement qu'il avait négligé ses parents sur toute la ligne. Il ne se savait pas si égoïste. Tsuna renifla et hocha la tête en guise de confirmation.

- « Bien… ce soir, je dormirais dans ma chambre… »

Nana et Iemitsu se sourirent et tirèrent Tsuna dans une étreinte large, à bras ouverts. Le visage de leur fils s'éclaircit un peu à cela, ses parents étaient si heureux maintenant. Nana prit de nouveau Tsuna dans ses bras, et les trois entamèrent le chemin vers les escaliers. A chaque marche, le tremblement de Tsuna devenait plus intense. Lorsqu'Iemitsu et Nana avaient correctement couchés Tsuna dans son lit, ils souriaient. Tsuna les regardaient les larmes aux yeux.

- « As-tu encore peur, Tsuna ? » Dit Iemitsu, en souriant. Tsuna hocha vivement de la tête.

Iemitsu rayonnait de joie, et dit à Nana, tout excité : « Pas de soucis, je sais comment remédier à ça. »

Le visage de Tsuna n'exprimait que confusion, et alors que Nana commençait à l'enlacer étroitement, il put dire à cet instant que quelque chose clochait. Iemitsu sourit et se leva de sa place auprès de Tsuna, pour se diriger vers le placard fermé. Il en attrapa la poignée et Tsuna réalisa ce que son papa essayait de faire. Le Brun s'attendait à voir avec une horreur absolue son père emmené loin de lui. Il allait se faire tuer ! Il ne voulait pas que son papa meurt !

- « Non, non, papa, ne fait pas ça ! » Tsuna se débattit dans les bras de sa mère, tentant d'arrêter son papa. « Ne fait pas- » Le cri percent de Tsuna fut coupé lorsqu'Iemitsu ouvrit la porte de la garde-robe en grand. Il se cacha dans le creux de l'épaule de sa mère, incapable de regarder la mort imminente d'Iemitsu.

Il y eu un silence, puis Iemitsu se rapprocha de Tsuna. « Tu vois, fiston ? Il n'y a pas de Boogie Man ici ! Je lui ai sans doute fais tellement peur, qu'il s'est enfui ! »

Tsuna jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son père pour voir le contenu du placard à l'arrière. Son papa avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de monstre. L'Avait-il vraiment fait fuir ? C'était vrai que son père était très effrayant pour la plupart des êtres humains. Alors peut-être qu'il lui avait fait peur ! Tsuna se défit lentement de l'étreinte de sa mère et s'installa près de son père. Son œil fixa de nouveau le maudit placard. Il n'y avait rien, mis à part ses vêtements et ses jouets…

Tsuna déglutit et lança à son père un regard suppliant. « Tu l'as fait fuir et il ne reviendra plus jamais, papa ? »

- « Bien sur que oui, Tsuna ! Tu le sais, mon petit ! » Il attrapa les épaules de Tsuna, et le fit basculer sur son lit. « Tu dois dormir un peu, fiston. Tu as école demain ! »

Avec un courage retrouvé, Tsuna laissa Iemitsu le chatouiller et le jeter sur son lit. Son papa viendraient si quelque chose arrivait ! Il était tellement chanceux d'avoir un papa si courageux ! Nana tira la couverture jusqu'au menton de Tsuna, et l'embrassa sur le front. « Rendez vous demain matin, Tsu-kun. »

Tsuna rit et enlaça ses parents. « Bonne nuit, Maman, Papa. »

Lorsqu'Iemitsu éteignit les lumières, Tsuna ferma les yeux, un sourire sur le visage. Il allait faire de beau rêve, cette nuit.

* * *

Ou bien c'est-ce qu'il pensait. Tsuna scruta l'obscurité, les yeux face au plafond. Parfois, ses orbes miels lançaient des coups d'œil furtif dans la chambre, dans l'espoir de repérer quelque chose de suspect… ou pire encore, un mouvement. Tsuna n'osait plus bouger un muscle, s'_il_ était là, il lui serait préférable de rester le plus discret possible. Ou du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait son nez le chatouiller au moment le plus inconvenant. Craignant d'éternuer, il fixa l'horloge pour se distraire. Ca faisait déjà trois heures que ses parents l'avaient couchés. Il avait essayé de dormir, il avait vraiment tenté. Mais son horrible imagination ne s'était pas gênée pour l'attaquer, le mettant dans un état proche du coma.

C'était très frustrant. Il voulait dormir, et passer la nuit rapidement et facilement. Mais s'il bougeait trop, le monstre pouvait sortir de sa cachette, et le mordre à mort sans attendre.

Mais que pensait-il ? Il avait Papa ! Papa était toujours au bout du couloir ! Si Tsuna l'appelait, son Papa accourrait pour le sauver ! Souriant malicieusement, Tsuna se redressa.

- « Je n'ai pas peur. » Dit-il à l'obscurité.

Comme celle-ci ne répondit pas (Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Jamais.), Tsuna sourit béatement, et se décontracta en retour. Il n'avait pas peur. Maintenant que son papa lui avait promis de le protéger.

- « Oh, vraiment ? »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il regarda dans le noir, pétrifié. Avait-il imaginé cette voix ? Ca avait du être ça, il n'était aucunement possible qu'une quelconque personne puisse être dans la pièce à part lui-même, puisque son père avait effrayé le Boogie Man à l'instant ! Il attendit, avec impatience. Tsuna sentit l'envie d'appeler ses parents poindre, mais il avait peur de ce que le Boogie Man aurait pu lui faire avant même qu'il ne puisse crier. Puis, pour la première fois en quelques semaines, il le vit de nouveau. Et cette fois, il sortait de sous son lit.

Tsuna couina quand le Boogie Man s'épousseta, sans bruit. Le brun regarda d'un air hébété l'homme qui se tourna vers Tsuna, pour le toiser.

- « Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. » Dit le Boogie Man d'une voix froide et forte. « Minable Herbivore. »

Tsuna recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche sa tête de lit, alors que le Boogie Man s'asseyait sur un des pieds du meuble. Sa silhouette était noire, forte, et étrangement élégante. Tsuna se pencha, en faisant en sorte qu'il puisse s'éloigner de lui, presque chancelant au bord du lit. Les yeux miels ne quittèrent jamais l'étranger. L'homme inconnu qui vivait dans les placards et sous les lits. Le Boogie Man. L'homme en noir continua, ses yeux perçants le scrutant sans jamais laisser l'enfant en paix, tranchant comme l'air, vif. « Je t'ai regardé sans cesse. ». Il frissonna, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur son lit, dans un silence profond, plein de suspense.

Tsuna haletât fort lorsque la main du Boogie Man s'étendit, et saisit son avant-bras. Il le tira, il en fut tellement proche qu'il aurait pu le dévorer, mais lui souffla dessus. Il eut un sourire morbide, et chuchota : « Sois à la hauteur de mes attentes, gamin. Tu ne peux échapper à ton destin, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Tsuna inspira longuement alors que l'homme termina par un : « Jamais. »

- « PAPA ! PAPA ! PAPA ! » Hurla Tsuna, tandis qu'il reculait loin de lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cet homme. Il saisit les mains pâles afin de les déplacer loin de son corps, et le garçon fut vaguement surpris de constater que leur toucher était… normal. Pas du tout visqueux, ou gluant comme il imaginait que les mains de monstres seraient. Le Boogie Man resta calme, tout en scrutant la réaction de Tsuna. Le garçon avait finalement retiré son bras de l'emprise de l'homme, et l'étranger se leva, s'épousseta une fois de plus, et entra dans le placard de Tsuna, sans un mot. Il ferma silencieusement derrière lui.

- « TSUNA ? » Appelait Iemitsu en de grands cris à travers les murs de leurs chambres. Une porte claqua et Tsuna put entendre deux paires de jambes se précipitant dans le couloir.

- « Au secours ! » Hurla Tsuna de nouveau.

Les deux parents entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de Tsuna. Nana se précipita immédiatement vers Tsuna, et le serra contre lui. Iemitsu avait un fusil en main, chargé, et prêt à l'emploi.

- « Il est dans le placard ! » Bafouilla Tsuna entre deux sanglots.

Iemitsu s'élança vers ledit placard, et l'ouvrit, le fusil au aguets. Trois pairs d'yeux écarquillés fixèrent l'intérieur de l'armoire.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien dans le placard. Iemitsu serra les dents, se forçant à être calme. Son père lui faisait peur, presque autant que l'étrange homme. Surtout, il n'avait jamais vu une arme à feu de si près, et il se sentit effrayé de savoir qu'elle était dans la maison depuis tout ce temps. « Tsuna. Je te l'ai dit, une telle créature n'existe pas. » Il sursauta à la dureté de sa propre voix..

- « Chéri ! » Haleta Nana, tenant fermement Tsuna.

- « Il cherche juste de l'attention, Nana ! C'est tout ! » Tsuna secoua la tête, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Était-ce un rêve ?

- « Plus aucun film d'horreur ! »

Le jeune père gronda, soupira. Iemitsu se couvrit le visage de ses mains et s'assit sur le lit, aux cotés de Nana et Tsuna.

- « Chéri ? » Dit Nana avec hésitation.

- « Je-Je suis désolé, Tsuna. J'étais juste frustré… le boulot… ce boogie man.. C'est beaucoup trop…. ». Iemitsu enlaça Tsuna une fois de plus avant de prendre son fusil avec lui et de sortir de la salle.

Nana soupira et embrassa Tsuna sur le front. « Je dormirais ici ce soir, ok Tsuna ? »

Tsuna ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder le placard.

* * *

**Note de La traductrice : **Alors ? Compréhensible ? Illisible ? Si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas !

Alors, pour information, je sais qu'en temps normal, après un prologue, c'est le chapitre 1. Mais comme c'était dans cette ordre là dans la fiction originale, je ne compte pas changer pour faire moins d'incohérences.

Bye mes agneauuux !


	3. THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM

**Note de la Traductrice : **Avant tout …

Merci, merci, merci à celles qui m'ont dits que je fais du bon travail. SI VOUS SAVIEZ COMBIEN JE VOUS AIME !

Mais voyons, nous sommes des femmes civilisés, qui écrivons des choses malsaines sur deux hommes - et souvent plus- se bécotant entre eux, calmons nous !

MERCI A MES DEUX CHERIES D'AMOUUUUR QUE JE VOUS AIIIIIME ! (Je vous torturerais une autre fois). **Amnar **et **Aphidas du Phoenix **font briller mon ciel obscur ! (Mon ordi aussi mais chuuuut.)

Merci **Pamplelune d'Agrumes**, désolée encore de t'ennuyer avec mes « je sais pas traduiiiire~~ » je recommencerais paaaas ! (Ooooh que si.)

Merci aussi à **… **! =D. (J'y peux quoi s'il y avait pas de nom ?)

Merci à **Manion-chan **qui a failli me faire chialer de joie ! La méchante ! Tu le savais que j'étais émotive !

Merci **Chocobo** ! J'adore cet oiseau, il me rappelle taaant Cloud-chaaaan… !

Merci **Yukiya-chan **pour le compliment !

Merci aussi **fan-2-Naruto **! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre !

Merci **Ann O'Neem **( AMNAAAR ! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEMS ! ) !

Merci **Rikka Yomi **(J'sens qu'tu m'as beaucoup visitée toi…) !

Merci … **Vittel **XDDD, je pense que ça fait depuis juin que je n'ai pas entendu le nom de cette eau !

Et merci **Yuuri Tsukiya **! Je vous adore toutes !

Ensuite … J'ai mis le temps, mais le chapitre est là ! C'est un beau cadeau pour le nouvel an nan ?

En plus je tiens à dire que pour la première fois de ma _vie_, j'ai écrit (traduis), **AVEC DE LA MUSIQUE **! Chose que je ne fais jamais.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Ca n'a pas marché ! Impossible d'écrire quoique ce soit avec un bruit pareil ! MUHAHAAHAHHAHAHA !

(Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'amuse en voyant le nombre de personne qui font ça et qui écrivent très bien…)

La preuve, j'ai voulut écrire « incalculable », j'ai écrit « innombrable ».

J'ai voulu écrire « immédiatement », à la place il y avait un magnifique « Imédiamant »

Heureusement que je me relis un temps soi peu T.T…

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM**

* * *

Après avoir vu son père en colère de cette façon, Tsuna se jura de ne plus jamais parler du Boogie Man. Cependant, autant il était coupable d'avoir fait crier son père comme ça, autant il ne pouvait plus supporter de dormir dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Nana avait doucement réveillé Tsuna, et ensemble, ils descendirent préparer le petit-déjeuner. Iemitsu était déjà présent. Tsuna avait passé la nuit à redouter la rencontre avec son père, mais lorsqu'il fut devant ce dernier, Iemitsu lui avait donné une chaleureuse accolade, et un baiser en guise de salutation. C'était comme si ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière n'était jamais arrivé. Tsuna était content de la tournure des choses.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, ce dernier s'engagea de pied ferme vers son école, décidé à émettre le plus de bruit possible en marchant.

A l'école, il essayait beaucoup de se distraire. En fait, il levait souvent la main en classe, se portait volontaire pour nettoyer après les jeux, et laissait même les autres enfants prendre la majorité de son repas !

Mais, le Boogie Man ne semblait pas vouloir déserter de son esprit.

Il en était triste. Il aurait voulu tout avouer à ses parents, leur dire ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, mais ils ne le croiraient pas. Ils se contenteraient de dire qu'il voulait juste de l'attention… Tsuna, d'un coup de pied, envoya un petit caillou dans le sable. Mais le Boogie Man existait ! Se dit Tsuna, se souvenant de sa manière de lui parler, sa manière de l'agripper. Il était réel !

- « Hey, Tsuna ! »

- « Dixième ! »

Tsuna se ragaillardit après avoir entendu la voix de Gokudera. Yamamoto traînait derrière lui, souriant, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Ces deux là étaient ses meilleurs amis. Et ils l'étaient depuis tellement longtemps que Tsuna ne se souvenait plus de comment ils l'étaient devenus.

- « Bonjour, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. » Les salua doucement Tsuna.

- « Que fais-tu ? »

- « Ah, bah, je me balance.. » Dit Tsuna avec un sourire, pointant la balançoire sur laquelle il était assis.

Gokudera bondit aussitôt, il ne pouvait pas tenir en place plus longtemps.

- « Dixième, aujourd'hui, grande-sœur n'est pas ici ! N'est-ce pas formidable ? » S'écria Gokudera en extase.

- « Bianchi-san n'est pas ici aujourd'hui ? » Demanda poliment Tsuna.

- « Non. » Renseigna Yamamoto. « Je pense qu'elle est chez une amie. Je suppose qu'elle lui enseigne la cuisine. »

Bianchi, la demi-sœur plus âgée de Gokudera, était une des cantinières de la cafétéria. La vue de son visage provoquait souvent d'horribles souffrances intestinales à Gokudera, à cause d'un traumatisme de son enfance. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder Bianchi plus de cinq secondes sans que la maladie ne le prenne aux tripes. Bianchi avait immédiatement accepté le boulot et signé le contrat quand elle avait appris que Gokudera suivrait ses cours ici, au grand déplaisir de ce dernier. Tsuna l'avait bien sur croisé un nombre incalculable de fois, compte tenu du fais que l'argenté était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Lors de sa première rencontre avec elle, où elle lui avait offert un gâteau, Bianchi avait lancé le gâteau dans les airs, droit sur Tsuna. Mais Gokudera s'était bravement interposé pour le protéger. Tsuna n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé après les maux de ventre de Gokudera qui avaient durés des semaines.

- « Haha, peut-être enseigne-t-elle à mon père ? »

- « Idiot, tu viens toi-même de dire que ma sœur apprenait la cuisine à une jeune fille muette, comment pourrait-elle faire ? » murmura Gokudera, en fronçant les sourcils, puis ajouta à contrecœur, « Ton père n'a même pas besoin d'apprendre à cuisiner. »

Le père de Yamamoto était le chef d'un restaurant de sushi. Aux dernières nouvelles, Tsuna savait qu'il apprenait à Yamamoto comment faire des sushis. Etant donné que Yamamoto était encore un enfant, son père avait décidé de lui apprendre tout ça à un très jeune âge, de manière à ce qu'en grandissant, il sache sans doute maîtriser l'art d'ici là. Il admirait son ami pour être déjà si talentueux, tout en étant tellement jeune. Il y eu une fois, où Gokudera et Tsuna était venu à la maison de Yamamoto pour regarder son père cuisiner. Ca semblait plus complexe que la plupart des gens pensaient. Ils avaient goutés, et Tsuna avait immédiatement accroché. Gokudera avait admis un peu à contrecœur que ça convenait aussi à ses gouts.

Sa réflexion sur Yamamoto et Gokudera lui fit se demander : Le croiront-ils s'il leur parlait du Boogie Man ? Tsuna haleta fortement, claquant la paume de sa main sur ses lèvres. Yamamoto et Gokudera ! C'était génial ! S'ils venaient dormir, alors peut-être que le Boogie Man ne viendrait pas ! Le Boogie Man ne venait que lorsque d'autre n'étaient pas à ses côtés !

Le lendemain était aussi un jour de congé ! C'était le moment idéal ! Tsuna sauta de la balançoire, et rebondit jusqu'au niveau de Gokudera et Yamamoto, trébuchant un peu sur ses pieds.

- « Dixième ! » haletait Gokudera en voyant Tsuna vaciller sur ses pieds.

- « Attention, Tsuna ! » Dit légèrement Yamamoto, en stabilisant son ami sur le point de tomber.

- « D-Désolé ! » Dit rapidement Tsuna avant de sauter sur l'occasion. « Vous voulez qu'on se fasse une soirée pyjama ce soir ? »

Yamamoto et Gokudera clignèrent des yeux au brusque changement de sujet. Yamamoto sourit : « Ouais ! Ca a l'air bien ! Demain, c'est un jour de congé, non ? »

Tsuna hocha la tête furieusement. « Ouais ! » Le brun se tourna timidement vers Gokudera. « Qu'en penses-tu, Gokudera-kun ? »

Tsuna cria quand Gokudera tomba à genou et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. « Je serais très honoré, Dixième ! Bien sur que je viendrais ! »

Tsuna se mit à rire. « Super. On se rejoint devant vos maisons après l'école, donc ! »

- « Ma maison est un peu loin. » Dit tristement Gokudera, mais il donna par la suite un regard déterminé à Tsuna. « Mais si je n'arrive pas chez toi dans les temps, Dixième, alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi m'arracher l'un de mes ongles ! »

Tsuna faillit s'évanouir. Il dit dans l'horreur absolue, « S'il te plait, Gokudera-kun, ne fais jamais ça. »

Gokudera acquiesça vivement sans perdre un instant, « Alors claquer une porte sur ma tête suffirait alors. » **(Note de la traductrice : Je pense sincèrement que Gokudera est en fait un masochiste.)**

- « H-Hein ? »

- « Hahaha ! Gokudera est quelqu'un d'intéressant, hein Tsuna ? »

* * *

Après avoir obtenu l'accord du père de Yamamoto et de Bianchi, (Gokudera s'était évanoui dans le processus, et Tsuna s'était chargé de demander la permission.), les trois amis se dirigeaient vers la maison de Tsuna. Nana avait été ravie de voir Tsuna ramener Yamamoto et Gokudera à la maison. Gokudera était très intelligent, et bien qu'il ait un langage vulgaire, il était très instruit et utilisait de grands mots aussi correctement qu'un adulte. Yamamoto était plus beau que ce dernier. Il avait un talent hors du commun au sport, et Tsuna semblait mieux s'entendre avec lui. Nana avait rencontré le père de Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi, à plusieurs reprises. A leur première rencontre, Nana et lui avaient plaisantés sur la façon dont le nom Tsuyoshi était très proche du nom Tsunayoshi. Par la suite, après avoir été informé par son père qu'il avait parlé avec la mère de Tsuna, (et apprit que Tsuna fréquentait la même école), Yamamoto avait commencé à le rechercher.

Il s'était en fait avéré, que Tsuna avait toujours été dans la classe de Yamamoto durant l'année.

La première rencontre de Tsuna avec Gokudera, avait été différente. Bien sur, Gokudera avait aussi effectué une recherche pour trouver Tsuna, mais pour une raison étrange et vraiment ridicule. Lors de la première journée scolaire, Gokudera avait insisté pour être assit aux cotés de Tsuna, jouer avec Tsuna, manger avec Tsuna, aller aux toilettes avec Tsuna, et être pratiquement partout avec Tsuna. Lorsque Tsuna avait demandé plus tard, pourquoi Gokudera le suivait partout, ce dernier avait seulement dit : « Parce qu'un Bras-droit a le devoir d'être avec son Dixième ! » Une autre fois, Tsuna avait demandé pourquoi Gokudera insistait tant pour l'appeler « Dixième. » tout le temps, il avait seulement dit : « Parce que c'Est-ce que vous êtes, Dixième ! » Malgré l'étrange et vague réponse, Tsuna ne s'en préoccupa pas tellement, il s'était fait un nouvel ami.

- « Maman, Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun peuvent venir dormir ? »

Nana hocha la tête et regarda joyeusement les deux garçons debout derrière Tsuna, « J'espère que vous avez déjà prévenus vos parents, les garçons ? »

Les deux acquiescèrent timidement.

Nana sourit, « Très bien ! Vous allez mettre vos affaires dans la chambre de Tsu-kun, ok ? »

A la mention de la pièce, Tsuna s'agita nerveusement, et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Calme-toi, se dit Tsuna, ce n'est pas comme si le Boogie Man sortait pendant la journée. Les garçons et Nana montèrent l'escalier, et entrèrent dans la chambre de Tsuna. Le brun frémit au souvenir de sa deuxième rencontre avec _lui_. Nana posa les sacs de couchage, et les plaça à côté du lit de Tsuna. Elle partit tout se suite après, informant qu'elle laisserait Gokudera et Yamamoto se placer comme bon leur semblait. Tsuna voulut leur donner un coup de main afin de déballer, mais Gokudera insista pour que les mains de son Dixième ne touchent pas de choses sans valeurs et Yamamoto affirma qu'il saurait se débrouiller. Ainsi, Tsuna s'était assis sur son lit, en attendant qu'ils finissent.

De temps en temps, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder furtivement vers les toilettes, avec une légère paranoïa. Il commença à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Que faire si Yamamoto et Gokudera se blessaient à cause de ce stupide plan ?

Tsuna secoua la tête. Le Boogie Man ne viendrait pas tant que Tsuna n'était pas seul. Il ne viendrait pas ce soir.

* * *

Après que les garçons eurent finis de déballer les couches, les trois amis décidèrent d'un commun accord de jouer à cache-cache autour de la maison. Tsuna grimaça légèrement, paniqué en entendant Gokudera s'entamer la fin du compte à rebours. Il devait courir et trouver une cachette rapidement ! Il pensa à sa chambre, en énumérant mentalement les endroits susceptibles de fournir une bonne cachette. Et il n'allait pas prendre de risque en se faufilant dans un endroit sombre. Tsuna sourit malicieusement. Il avait une cachette idéale.

Tout en se faufilant doucement par la porte de derrière, il put alors entendre la fin du compte à rebours de Gokudera.

Tsuna sourit en apercevant ce qu'il cherchait. Elle était là ! Il se souvenait que son papa avait essayé de réparer quelque chose sur le toit en prenant l'échelle. Tsuna se servit tant bien que mal de ses petites jambes et ses petits bras pour grimper rapidement à l'échelle, booster par les pas de Gokudera qu'il entendait approcher. Tsuna regarda avec une joie silencieuse Gokudera jeter un regard interrogateur à la basse-cour, avant de laisser tomber et de retourner à l'intérieur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tsuna entendit Yamamoto être attrapé. Apparemment, il se cachait derrière l'abat-jour de la chambre d'amis. Tsuna pouffa, Yamamoto pouvait être si ridicule parfois. Le brun resta calme cependant, le jeu n'était fini que lorsque tout le monde était trouvé. Ce serait vraiment génial s'ils pouvaient être ensemble sur le toit.

Tsuna commença à rêvasser, en se demandant s'ils pouvaient peut-être tous dormir sur le toit au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre cette nuit. Ce serait comme faire du camping !

Décidant qu'il était temps qu'il se montre, Tsuna rampa jusqu'à l'échelle. Voulant pourtant y aller en douceur, son pied glissa sur l'échelle, la faisant basculer en arrière, alors que Tsuna s'accrochait désespérément au rebord. Il émit un petit couinement, et regarda avec une horreur silencieuse l'échelle atterrir sur la pelouse. Totalement atterré, le brun resta un moment silencieux, ses pieds fouettant l'air du vide sous lui.

- « Yamamoto ? Gokudera-kun ? Où êtes-vous ? » S'écria Tsuna avec effroi.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Tsuna était terrifié. Ou pouvaient-ils être ? Il tenta lui-même de monter sur le rebord, mais ses petits bras étaient trop faibles. Tsuna cria de nouveau quand un pant du toit se brisa, laissant son bras gauche sans aucune accroche. Ses yeux miels s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit de nouveau un pant du toit grincer, se décrochant face à son poids.

- « Oh..oh.. » se dit-il tout bas, puis il augmenta le ton afin que son cri atteigne la maison. « Gokudera-kun ! Yamamoto ! A l'aide ! » Mais où étaient-ils ? N'avaient-ils pas entendu l'échelle tomber tout à l'heure ? « N-Non ! » Tsuna haleta et regarda la tuile dans sa main droite se rompre complètement. Et Tsuna entama une chute libre. Sa vue était inclinée, le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse surprenante. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que le sol dur lui ouvre la tête sous le choc. Mais le choc ne vint jamais.

- « Ce serait gênant si tu mourrais maintenant, Herbivore stupide. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent largement quand il réalisa qui l'avait sauvé. Le Boogie Man, comme dans _LE _Boogie Man. Il le tenait par la cheville, et sa mine renfrognée avait le don d'effrayer Tsuna. Il fixa, les larmes aux yeux, terrifié, l'homme qui le tenait. Ce dernier pesta, et le lâcha sans même un avertissement. Tsuna tomba au sol en criant.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, le Boogie Man n'était plus là.

- « Dixième ! Dixième ! »

Tsuna hurla lorsque Gokudera se jeta par terre et s'inclina devant lui. « Pardonne-moi, Dixième ! Si seulement je n'avais pas écouté cet idiot de Baseballeur ! Je savais que tu étais ici ! Je le savais ! Je le savais de chaque fibre de mon être ! »

Tsuna regarda Yamamoto, adossé à la porte, rire derrière Gokudera. « Wow, Tsuna ! Tu t'es bien caché ! Où as-tu été ? On n'a pas pu te trouver ! On est même allé te chercher au parc ! »

- « Tais-toi, toi ! C'est de ta faute si j'ai laissé le Dixième…» Gokudera baffa l'épaule de Yamamoto en ajoutant sombrement, comme si c'était un sujet tabou. « ..sans protection. »

Yamamoto éclata de rire devant l'ai grave de Gokudera.

- « Ne rie pas, imbécile ! Je peux pas croire ça de ta part ! En as-tu réellement quelque chose à faire du Dixième ? » Gokudera attrapa le col de Yamamoto dans un signe de vengeance.

Yamamoto pouffa, tout en essayant de se faire de la prise de Gokudera sur son col. « Du calme, du calme, Gokudera ! Tsuna est ici, c'est tout ce qui compte idiot ! »

Gokudera failli s'étouffer, et resta sans voix face à l'atrocité des mots de Yamamoto.

- « Pas vrai, Tsuna ? » Demanda ce dernier, et les deux regardèrent le garçon, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il vienne habituellement rompre leur dispute. Tsuna ne répondit pas au premier abord, si bien que Yamamoto l'appela à nouveau, un air curieux au visage. « Tsuna ? »

- « Ou est Maman ? » demanda le brun doucement, encore fortement ébranlé.

- « Oh, quand on jouait à cache-cache, ta maman m'a dit qu'elle allait sortir prendre quelque chose au supermarché. » Répondit consciencieusement Gokudera.

Tsuna ne répliqua pas de nouveau. Son esprit était confus. Il faisait encore jour non ? Tsuna jeta un regard interrogateur vers le ciel. Il faisait un peu sombre, mais le ciel était juste un peu rose. Est-ce que les Boogie Man sortaient quand ils le voulaient. Tsuna fixa le toit où l'homme avait disparu. Plus important encore : d'où venait-il ? Tsuna ne l'avait pas vu quand il était tombé… en plus, c'était arrivé si vite… mais là encore, le Boogie Man avait un talent inné pour disparaitre après ses actes.

* * *

**Les notes de l'auteur : * soupire * Le début va être lent, croyez moi. Mais autour du chapitre 14, tout va changer. Ah mais je suis si heureuse de vous montrer toute mes intrigues qui, le moment venu, me rendront comme : « OUI, ca y est ! C'est-ce que je voulais depuis le début ! ». ;D**

**Les notes de la traductrice : Et voilà ! BONNE ANNEE et voici mon cadeau avec un peu de retard ! (HUM)**

**Soit, je dois avouer que j'ai eu certaines difficultés avec ce chapitre, surtout avec le passage du toit T_T, j'espère juste que c'est lisible. SINON JE ME FLAGELLE !**

**En tous cas, je vous redis, Bonne année à toutes ( et tous, soyons fous.), et je vous souhaite plein de bonheur !( et de Yaoi )**

**Et Merci à toutes celles qui ont mis cette fabuleuse histoire en Favoris ou Story alerte, je suis sur que Jikage en est très heureuse !**

**BYE et j'en reverrais certaines avec le prochain chapitre de Boss Amnésique = Emmerde qui arrive très bientôt !**


	4. A GLASS OF WATER, PLEASE

**Note de la Traductrice : **Thanks **Manion-chan **for your review ! I'm happy !

Thank you, **Blacky Chwan **!

Thank you very much **Chocobo **!

Thanks **Yukiya-chan **!

Thank you **Yuuri Tsukiya **!

Thank you **Ann O'Neem **!

Et OUI, je sais que je suis trop lente.

Mais la paresse, que voulez vous.. La pareeeesse …

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : A GLASS OF WATER, PLEASE**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis que l'incident du toit était arrivé. Le Boogie Man n'était plus sortit du placard ou de sous le lit. Et Tsuna commençait à se demander où il était, si peut-être, il avait imaginé tout ca. Mais Tsuna était satisfait de la tournure de choses. Le Boogie Man n'était plus la !

- « Tsu-kun ! »

Tsuna regarda, la bouche pleine, sa mère lui sourire. Elle lui parlait tout en cuisinant, en remuant distraitement la cuillère dans la soupe. Tsuna avala sa bouchée, et cligna des yeux comme un hibou en fixant sa mère.

- « Oui, Maman ? »

- « Eh bien, ton papa travaille toute la nuit à cause d'une certaine chose, mais j'ai aussi été rappelé par le conseil de discipline pour ce soir. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Qu'Est-ce que c'était, le conseil de discipline ? Nana, sentant la confusion de Tsuna, expliqua : « Ca veut dire que l'école aimerait me parler, chéri. Je ne peux pas faire ca plus tôt. » Nana était professeur au collège. Ou plutôt, _avait été _professeur. Après la naissance de Tsuna, elle était devenue beaucoup plus occupée, alors elle avait laissé tomber son travail d'enseignante à plein temps, et était devenu substitut à temps partiel.

- « Alors, Maman et Papa ne rentreront pas à la maison ce soir ? » dit tristement Tsuna, comprenant vite le sous entendus dans l'explication de sa mère.

- « Oui, Tsu-kun. Donc, c'est Kyoko-chan qui prendra soin de toi pendant que nous ne sommes pas la, d'accord ? »

La mine de Tsuna s'éclaircit immédiatement après avoir entendu ça. Kyoko était la baby-sitter de Tsuna. C'était une très jolie fille qui habitait dans sa rue. Elle avait à peu près cinq ou six ans de plus que Tsuna, et prenait volontiers soin de lui quand Nana et Iemitsu sortaient. Elle était peut-être au collège… sans doute. Il ne se souvenait pas. Souvent, Kyoko pensait à des jeux très amusant pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble ! Il l'aimait tant ! Tsuna rebondissait sur son siège, « Quand est-ce que Kyoko-chan va venir, Maman ? »

Nana regarda négligemment l'horloge sur le mur. « Dans peut-être une heure ou deux. Je dois l'appeler pour m'assurer qu'elle peut venir. » Nana se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de Kyoko. Elle entendu la tonalité, et enfin les Sasagawa répondirent.

- « Ooh ! _Mme Sawada ! _»

Tsuna grinça des dents sur son siège. C'était Ryohei. Le frère ainé de Kyoko, qui n'avait aucun point commun avec elle, que ce soit apparence ou hobbies. Tsuna l'avait rencontré pour la première fois quand Nana l'avait déposée à la maison de Kyoko, car elle était occupée par son boulot d'enseignante. Tsuna s'était cramponné à la jambe de Kyoko tout le temps qu'ils avaient joué.

Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de dessiner leurs animaux préférés aux crayons, Ryohei avait défoncé la porte en criant de toute la force de ses poumons comme quoi il avait eu un entrainement excellent et demandait à Kyoko ce qu'elle allait faire à diner. Tsuna avait crié, et s'était cacher derrière Kyoko alors qu'elle informait calmement (elle était surement habitué à ce genre de comportement) à Ryohei qu'ils mangeraient après que Tsuna serait partit. Ryohei avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière les jambes de Kyoko, avait saisit Tsuna, et l'avait trimballé dans toute la maison. Ryohei pensait juste que tout les enfants aimaient être porté comme des avions, comme Kyoko quand elle était petite, mais certainement pas Tsuna. Ryohei avait arrêté de courir au moment ou Tsuna lui avait vomit dessus.

Eh bien, au mois, après ça, Tsuna avait toute ses chances d'éviter la résidence Sasagawa, et Kyoko ne le gardait que chez lui.

Les bavardages bruyants et sauvages de Ryohei continuaient. Nana souri au téléphone, et salua poliment Ryohei. Tsuna pouvait entendre la voix bruyante de cet homme effrayant alors qu'il était à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Il se demandait pourquoi sa mère ne prenait pas la peine d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille. Elle avait toujours eu un niveau de tolérance élevée pour les enfants bruyants.

- « Ryohei-kun, peux-tu, s'il te plait, passer le téléphone à Kyoko-chan ? Je voudrais lui parler. » Dit poliment Nana après que Ryohei ait finit de hurler sur le fait qu'il faisait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui.

- « _Très bien ! Je vais la chercher pour vous, Mme Sawada ! Kyoko ! _»

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux occupants de la cuisine, avant que la voix de Kyoko ne résonne dans le récepteur, « _Allo ? Mme Sawada ? _»

- « Kyoko-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? »

- « _Je vais bien, Mme Sawada. _»

- « Je suis vraiment désolée de te le demander si tard, mais pourrais-tu peut-être garder Tsu-kun ce soir ? Quelque chose est arrivé et Iemitsu ne peut pas rester ce soir. » Demanda Nana d'une voix désolée.

Tsuna entendit Kyoko marmonner, pensive : « _Vraiment désolée, Madame Sawada, mais je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. J'ai peur que Tsu-kun attrape mon rhume. _»

Nana rit silencieusement en voyant Tsuna s'affaisser la mine déçue.

Elle lui sourit, comme pour s'excuser, puis dit : « Ce n'est pas grave, Kyoko-chan, je vais appeler Haru-chan, ok ? »

Tsuna se figea sur son siège. Oh _non_. Haru était _l'autre _baby-sitter de Tsuna, quand Kyoko-chan ne pouvait pas le garder. L'exubérante, avide, étrange fille était sans doute encore plus détestée par Tsuna que Ryohei, - et c'était quelque chose. La tête du brun se tourna vers sa mère alors qu'elle disait au revoir à Kyoko, raccrocha et souriait en s'excusant à Tsuna, « Désolée, Tsu-kun, Kyoko-chan ne peut pas te garder en ce moment, donc je vais devoir appeler Haru-chan ok ? »

Tsuna haleta puérilement d'horreur : « Non, maman ! Tu sais à quel point elle est effrayante ! Je peux pas juste aller chez Kyoko-chan pour la nuit ? »

- « Mais Tsu-kun, » Réprimanda Nana doucement, « Kyoko-chan est malade et elle ne veut pas que tu attrape son rhume. »

- « S'il te plait, maman, _n'importe qui_, mais pas Haru ! »

Haru était propriétaire d'un atelier de costumes. Elle avait le même âge que Kyoko, et elles étaient très bons amies. Il y avait une explication facile quand à savoir pourquoi Tsuna était tellement traumatisé par elle. Une fois, Hari était allé à la résidence Sawada habillée en Shishi-mai. Un Shishi-mai était un costume traditionnel de danseurs masqués, avec une crinière blanche, qui se faufilait dans la foule et accomplissait les exploits audacieux de coordination, tout en mordant la tête des enfants pour leur porter chance. Il était normal qu'il se mette à haïr ces danseurs. Ces montres voulaient mordre la tête de Tsuna, bien sur ! Ils allaient essayer de la lui arracher violemment et la cracher sur la foule **(1) **! Les démons ! C'est pour cela que, lors de sa première rencontre avec Haru, il avait crié tellement fort, si effrayé par elle, qu'il n'était pas sortit de sa chambre de toute la soirée ! Parce que, malgré le sourire gentille d'Haru, - elle n'était qu'une méchante sorcière qui aimait mordre les enfants avec son masque, avec son balai qu'elle trimballait la nuit ! Ca expliquait tout !

- « Désolée, Tsu-kun, mais Haru est la seule disponible ce soir. »

Tsuna hocha la tête dans la défaite, sa gorge obstruée par un sentiment d'anxiété, et sortit de la cuisine. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon, et fit la moue, tout en entendant sa mère parler à Haru au téléphone.

- « _Très bien, Mme Sawada ! _» entendit-il Haru dire : « _Je serais là tellement vite, que vous n'aurez pas le temps de dire « les enfants du cordonnier ont les pieds nus ! » _» Nana sourit. Haru avait toujours eu une drôle de façon de parler. Non seulement elle parlait fort, détachant chaque mot distinctement, mais en plus, elle s'arrêtait à chacune de ses phrases, comme si elle attendait qu'on dise quelque chose, alors qu'il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas terminée ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- « Très bien, merci beaucoup Haru-chan, tu me sauve la vie ! »

- « _Pas de problème, Mme Sawada, je serais la dans quelques minutes ! Dites bonjour à Tsuna-san pour moi !_ »

- « D'accord, Bye, Haru-chan ! » Nana raccrocha le téléphone, heureuse, et se dirigea vers le salon, « Bonne nouvelles, Tsu-kun ! Haru va te garder ! »

Tsuna gémit et poussa un oreiller sur sa tête.

* * *

- « Bonjour Mme Sawada ! » gloussa Haru lorsque Nana ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- « Bonjour, Haru ! » salua-elle, en reculant et lui faisant signe d'entrer. « Je vais y aller maintenant, Tsu-kun a déjà mangé son repas, donc tu n'as pas besoin de cuisiner ok ? » dit Nana, ajustant sa veste sur ses épaules.

Elle était vêtue d'un costume professionnel avec une jupe longue et des collants, ayant parfaitement l'air d'un professeur.

- « Très bien ! Où est Tsuna-san ? »

- « Oh, il joue dans la cour - assure toi qu'il ne se blesse pas ! J'ai laissé la trousse de premier secours sur le comptoir.

Haru salua la jeune mère. « Bien, bonne journée, Mme Sawada ! »

Nan sourit à Haru, et lui fit signe en fermant la porte. « Oh ! » sembla se souvenir Nana. « Et, Haru ? »

- « Oui ? » Haru cligna des yeux, curieuse.

- « Aussi beau soit-il, peut tu enlever ce masque de Kappa ? Je pense que Tsu-kun va avoir peur… » Dit Nana d'un air désolé.

- « Oh. Bien sur. » Dit Haru d'un air penaud alors qu'elle l'enlevait et le fourrait dans son sac doucement.

Après avoir échangé les adieux, Haru courut trouver Tsuna. Tout comme Nana avait dit, Tsuna jouait avec son ballon mauve clair dans la cour. A l'approche d'Haru, il se figea sur place. Haru ne semblait pas le remarquer et s'approcha de Tsuna comme un papillon. Tsuna haïssait les papillons. Ces choses, ces insectes trompeusement beaux ! Tout comme la sorcière Haru !

Tsuna grimaça affreusement quand Haru s'accroupit et, pétillante, de mit à lui parler, « Tsuna-san ! Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Face à cet assaut de questions, Tsuna la regarda juste fixement, attendant le premier coup. Peut-être qu'elle allait se transformer en un Shishi-mai de nouveau ? Peut- être que son cou allait se tendre et s'étirer comme un rokurokubi ! L'horreur !

Voyant que Tsuna ne répondait pas, Haru, tout en gardant son attitude pétillante, demanda, « Ha-Hi ? Hey, tu as faim ou quelque chose ? Je te fais un truc à manger ? »

Tsuna hocha la tête sans lui donner de réponse. Que faire si elle était comme la sorcière dans Hansel et Gretel ? Elle l'inciterait à entrer dans une cage et le nourrira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez gros, puis elle le mangera !

Haru fredonnait d'un air pensif : « Alors, tu veux jouer à un jeu ? »

Tsuna fixa Haru allé chercher dans son sac, et tirer plusieurs papiers colorés, pour les placer entre Tsuna et elle. « Faisons des origamis, Tsuna-san ! »

Tsuna ne dit mot, ramassa un origami en papier vert, et commença à plier un petit chapeau de samurai en silence. Il avait appris ça à l'école, il se souvenait même que le sien était le plus laid, mais Gokudera avait régler le compte de tout les gamins qui s'était moqué de lui. Celui de Yamamoto avait été tout aussi horrible que le sien, mais tout le monde avait juste rit avec lui. Après ça, Tsuna s'était montré plus que déterminé pour faire les choses correctement. Il avait travaillé la fabrication de chapeaux de samurai en classe ou à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfait, comme ceux d'un vrai professionnel. Tsuna avait été fier de ce résultat, mais au fond, aurait souhaité que sa détermination soit plutôt utilisée pour des choses plus importantes que l'origami.

- « C'est si cool, Tsuna-san ! » dit Haru, fascinée par les mouvements rapides de Tsuna. « Tu peux m'apprendre ? »

Tsuna leva les yeux vers Haru. Il vit toute la fierté dans le regard d'Haru - et la joie. Et si elle en prenait tout le mérite ? La plupart des gens la croirait, car elle avait des pouvoirs magiques qui pouvaient contrôler votre esprit. Mais il n'y aurait pas de mal. Il avait appris ça grâce à un livre après tout.

Finalement il hocha positivement de la tête. Haru cria de joie (faisant grincer des dents Tsuna), se leva brusquement (faisant bronché Tsuna) et couru dans la maison. Quand elle revint, elle tenait des journaux. Tsuna leur jeta un regard interrogatif.

- « Faisons des répliques grandeur nature ! Ensuite, nous pourrons alors les porter ! J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas le père de Tsuna-san si je prends deux ou trois feuilles de ses journaux ! »

Haru et Tsuna s'étaient en fait beaucoup amusés à faire des chapeaux de samurais et après les avoir finit, étaient allés jouer aux deux Samurais à la recherche d'ennemis imaginaires. Ils rampèrent sur l'herbe, à pas de loup caché derrière les arbres et utilisait le hangar comme Quartier Général. Ils avaient également fait des Katana de fortune en papier et s'étaient battus avec !

En fin de compte, Haru avait perdu, avait donnée tout ses trésors à Tsuna dans sa défaite. Mais Tsuna, dont l'honneur n'était tel que sa chevalerie et sa justice, rendit les trésors à Haru et ils vécurent ensemble en harmonie ! Il finit par faire sombre dans le jardin, et les deux samurais regardaient les étoiles dans le ciel, couchés sur l'herbe.

- « C'était vraiment amusant, Tsuna-san ! »

- « Ouais, c'était cool, Haru. » dit Tsuna à voix basse, tripotant l'ourlet de sa chemise.

Haru sourit, et s'assit. « Ha-Hi, je crois qu'on devrait retourner à l'intérieur et nous laver ! On est salis jusqu'au cou ! »

Tsuna suivit Haru dans la cuisine et sa lava les mains. Après ça, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision pour le reste de la nuit. Ils regardèrent une chaîne de dessins animés jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'endormir. Après s'être amusé autant dans la cour, Tsuna commençait à somnoler. Haru s'était déjà endormi et ronfler sur le bras de canapé. Tsuna bougea pour prendre une position plus confortable et ferma les yeux.

- « Herbivores. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Le Boogie Man se tenait devant le placard de cuisine, (qui était encore entrouvert suite à son entrée.) analysant Haru du regard, qui dormait sur le canapé.

- « Toi-Tu- ! » dit Tsuna avec effroi. Il voulait se rapprocher d'Haru, mais avait trop peur de bouger.

- « Oui, moi. » dit l'homme intimidant, irrité, comme s'il était agacé de voir toujours la même réaction. Il désigna Haru. « Qui est-ce ? »

Tsuna sauta du canapé, se mettant entre Haru et le Boogie Man, le doigt pointé sur lui. « C'est Haru, une amie ! Laisse la tranquille ! » Dit Tsuna, la détermination dans sa voix baissant de plusieurs octave, puis il ajouta avec plus de douceur « S'il te plaît- »

- « Mais, il n'y a pas longtemps, tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas. » Pendant une seconde, Tsuna se figea. Comment le savait-il ? Mais lorsque le Boogie Man commença à taper du pied avec impatience, Tsuna eut du mal à répondre.

- « Oui, j'avait dit ça.. m-mais c'était avant que je commence à connaître Haru.. » La voix de Tsuna se perdait.

- « Je vois.. » dit l'homme en marchant, à qui il ne fallait que trois enjambés pour atteindre la télévision et l'éteindre. « Ne gaspille pas l'électricité, Herbivore. »

Tsuna s'agita nerveusement, alors que le Boogie Man s'était assis, épuisé, sur la table à café.

Tsuna s'agitait nerveusement alors que le Boggie Man s'assoyait d'épuisement sur la table. Ce dernier passa ses mains cheveux et regarda par la porte vitrée pour fixer la lune. Il faisait sombre dans la maison, la lampe près du canapé éteinte. Le Boogie Man avait l'air morne et éteint, quelque chose que Tsuna n'aurait jamais pensé voir.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il laissa échapper : « Ou étiez vous ? »

Le Boogie Man cessa de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, et jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna. « Quelque part » dit-il simplement.

- « O-oh. » Dit faiblement Tsuna, se frappant intérieurement pour avoir posé une question sans même y avoir pensé. A ce rythme, il allait se faire tuer !

- « Tu as de l'eau ? » dit le Boogie Man en toussotant, faisant sursauter Tsuna d'au moins un mètre de haut.

Tsuna hocha la tête avec ferveur avant de sauter du divan et de courir jusqu'à la cuisine. Il pouvait voir le Boogie Man toujours assis sur la table, mais cette fois, il jetait un regard contrarié à Haru. Bien que cette dernière ne fût pas réveillée, elle se tortillait comme si elle sentait le danger peser sur elle. Tsuna regarda la scène avec méfiance, et il courut encore plus vite pour remplir le verre d'eau à temps. Il pria en silence pour que le Boogie Man ne se décide pas à tuer Haru quand il avait le dos tourné. Tsuna fut à deux doigts de trébucher sur le chemin du retour vers le salon. L'eau clapotait dangereusement, et en butant sur le sol, beaucoup d'eau avait débordée. Le Boogie Man eut un froncement de sourcils irrité en fixant Tsuna, avant de prendre sèchement le verre d'eau des mains d'un Tsuna secoué, et avala ce qui restait de la boisson.

Après avoir vidé le verre, il le posa sur la table et soupira de gratitude face à la fraicheur de l'eau. L'homme se leva et s'étira un peu en passant une main sur sa nuque. Le Boogie Man se dirigea vers l'armoire de la cuisine, et en ouvrit la porte pour pouvoir passer à l'intérieur.

- « A-attend ! » tenta Tsuna. Le Boogie Man se figea et le regarda sans ciller, attendant que le brun continue. « O-ouais… »Tsuna se perdait dans ses paroles. Déglutissant, il éleva de nouveau la voix. « Q-qui êtes vous ? »

Le Boogie Man le fixa avec toujours autant d'intensité, et il dit lentement : « Tu peux m'appeler Hibari. » Sa voix était claire et profonde, comme l'océan. Sans un mot de plus, Hibari entra dans le placard de la cuisine et referma la porte sur lui. Derrière Tsuna, Haru ronfla dans son sommeil.

* * *

**[1] **: EDIT : Un grand merci a Tsukiba pour m'avoir aider a traduire cette … pur et chaste phrase !

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **C'est scandaleux le temps que je prends hein ?

Oui je sais..

Et je m'excuse !

Pardonnez-moi d'avoir une vie !

En tout cas, je dis merci à toutes celles qui n'ont pas lâchée la fiction malgré le temps.

Ce serait triste qu'une fic si bien ne soit pas lu par ma faute..

Bon, sinon, j'ai traduis très vite d'un coup, parce que j'étais en stresse du genre : « Allez vas y ma fille, ta rien fait depuis quasi un an ! ECRIT ! »

Sorry…

P.S. : Je suis consciente d'avoir fait plein de faute d'orthographe, si vous en remarquez, dites le, je corrigerais, merci.

EDIT : Je suis repassé corriger mes fautes, s'il y en a d'autre, n'hesitez pas !


	5. RUNAWAY POSTER

**CHAPITRE 4: RUNAWAY POSTER**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le professeur d'Art voulait que chacun sorte s'asseoir sur les bancs à pique-nique. Elle proclamait avec ferveur que prendre l'air était une meilleure activité que rester cloitrer dans cette classe étouffante. C'est dans ces conditions, qu'elle sépara la classe en groupe de trois, et demanda à chacun d'écrire sur une feuille l'aventure la plus mouvementée qu'ils aient vécue récemment. Gokudera, bien sur, n'avait clairement pas l'intention de laisser le Professeur décider de son groupe, et était resté fidèle aux cotés de Tsuna, et Yamamoto avait suivit le mouvement, comme d'habitude. Ce dernier prit un crayon rouge et dessina un sashimi géant, si grand qu'il prenait une grande partie de la place. Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il coloriait le sushi d'une manière assez anormal. Gokudera, bien sur, dessinait Tsuna. En fait, il exagérait allégrement, l'ayant fait plus viril qu'il ne l'était, mais ca ne fâchait pas nécessairement Tsuna, il aimait bien même.

Et Tsuna ? Eh bien, il tenta de dessiner le Boogie Man, ou plus exactement, Hibari. Et franchement, c'était un vrai défi, car, premièrement, le dessin et lui, ca faisait deux. Et deuxièmement, il ne savait même pas a quoi ressemblait Hibari (soit parce qu'il faisait trop sombre et Hibari disparaissait trop vite, soit Tsuna avait tout simplement trop peur pour regarder), et troisièmement, les regards fixes de Yamamoto et Gokudera le rendaient nerveux. Yamamoto avait déjà fini son couteau géant, assorti à son sashimi surdimensionné, et Gokudera faisait son dessin juste a coté du bonhomme en bâton de Tsuna.

Tsuna regarda sa part de la feuille, vierge. Tout le monde avait presque fini leur dessin, dans les autres groupes. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Tsuna se décida à commencer. Il démarra avec le crayon noir. Il fit la silhouette du bonhomme, et lui mit un air renfrogné sur le visage. Il ajouta un col et une cravate à son costume, puis des yeux foudroyants. Tsuna rajouta une échelle jaune derrière Hibari, se souvenant que c'était une des choses qu'il avait vu lors de son accident sur le toit. Puis il dessina un verre d'eau, mal positionné, pour représenter le jour ou il avait appris le vrai nom du Boogie Man. Gokudera ne dit mot, ses yeux suivant avec admiration « l'œuvre prodigieuse du Dixième » (un autre grand mot que Tsuna ne comprenait pas.) et Yamamoto souriait simplement, complimentant l'échelle de Tsuna.

« Hey, pourquoi sa tête a l'air d'être ratatinée ? » demanda un élève qui regardait le dessin de Tsuna par-dessus son épaule.

Alors que Gokudera vociférait contre l'élève et que Yamamoto tapotait, rassurant, sur le dos de Tsuna, la lèvre inferieure de celui-ci tremblait et il fixait ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours mal dessiné. Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps que le professeur s'était décidé à rompre les querelles entre l'élève inconnu et Gokudera. Ce dernier pesta, et cessa d'insulter le gamin, suivant les deux autres pour aller déposer leur feuille dans la pile.

« Ah ! »

Yamamoto et Gokudera se tournèrent, interrogateur vers tsuna, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tsuna ? »

« J'ai oublié mes crayons ! On devait les rendre avec la feuille. Partez sans moi, je vous rejoins, d'accord ? » Dit Tsuna, souriant.

« Comme tu veux, Dixième ! » dit gaiement Gokudera, puis lui et Yamamoto filèrent pour aller déposer leur dessin.

Alors que Tsuna recueillait autant de crayon que ses petits bras pouvait tenir, il marcha jusqu'à la porte, et haleta de surprise en voyant Gokudera et Yamamoto affalés sur le sol, se frottant le dos de leur tête.

Il laissa tomber tout les crayons qu'il tenait et courut vers ses amis, inquiet.

« Yamamoto ! Gokudera-kun ! Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Tsuna, alors qu'il les aidait à se relever.

« Argh! Dixième, quelqu'un nous a cogner à la tête et s'est enfuit avec notre dessin ! »

« Q-quoi ? » Balbutia Tsuna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le récupérer ! » déclara Yamamoto, souriant, et il fila de suite.

Gokudera cria après Yamamoto, « Idiot ! Imbécile ! Ne crois pas que tu peux t'attirer toute la gloire ! »

Tsuna haleta, Gokudera ne perdant pas de temps et sprintant immédiatement derrière Yamamoto, « G-Gokudera-kun ! Yamamoto ! N'y allez pas ! Ca pourrait être dangereux ! » Bafouilla Tsuna, titubant sur l'herbe pour rattraper Gokudera. Tsuna déglutit en entendant le professeur de dessin crier après eux, mais il ne ralentit pas. Yamamoto étant beaucoup plus athlétique que Tsuna et Gokudera, l'écart se creusa facilement entre eux. Gokudera ralentit un peu, attendant que Tsuna le rattrape, avant de prendre sa main. Ensemble, ils se précipitèrent pour rattraper Yamamoto.

Curieusement, Yamamoto s'arrêta brusquement. Gokudera prit de grandes bouffées d'air, alors que Tsuna bataillait pour retrouver son souffle manquant, tout deux ralentissant pour parler à Yamamoto.

« Es-espèce d'idiot… de base.. balleur.. Sale con… »

« Yamamoto ? Qu'Est-ce qui… ne va pas.. ? » Demanda Tsuna, à en perdre haleine.

Sans un mot, Yamamoto pointa du doigt le sol à quelque mètre devant eux. Tsuna et Gokudera suivirent regard la direction pointée par Yamamoto. C'était leur dessin. Les trois amis avancèrent avec précaution jusqu'à leur œuvre, regardant attentivement. Tsuna couina. S-son dessin de l'échelle et du verre d'eau ! I-il était-

« D-dixième ! Quelqu'un a saboté ton œuvre d'art ! » Se consterna Gokudera, s'étouffant avec sa propre salive.

Tsuna ne prit pas la peine de corriger l'exclamation de Gokudera. Le dessin n'était pas exactement saboté, il avait plutôt l'air très réaliste ! Tsuna ne savait même pas si un crayon pouvait réellement donner un effet pareil ! Il prit le dessin avec douceur, et regarda plus attentivement. Ce croquis était incroyable ! Mais pourtant, quand Tsuna fixait la tête d'Hibari - il n'avait pas été modifié. Même, en comparaison avec le verre d'eau et l'échelle, il avait l'air très laid.

Yamamoto jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de Tsuna, « H-hey.. C'est vraiment cool, Tsuna. E-Est-ce que c'est le mec qui nous a frappé qui as fait ca ? »

« Ce sale- ! Comment ose-t-il ?! » cria Gokudera, tapant du pied comme un gamin, « Le fait même de toucher au travail du Dixième est une bonne raison de l'étrangler ! »

* * *

En classe de musique, Tsuna fit une fois de plus un horrible accord musical, et avait été envoyé s'entraîner tout seul dans un coin. Gokudera avait essayé de le suivre, mais le professeur ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation, argumentant que Gokudera était un musicien avertit, très recherché pour ses performances. Yamamoto était tout aussi mauvais que Tsuna, mais l'enseignant prônait l'entrainement individuel, au lieu de s'aider les un les autres. Tsuna avait essayé de joué sérieusement, mais tout ce qui en sortait était horrible ! Ses petits doigts rosés n'arrivaient pas à couvrir tout les trous, et il ne savait pas comment respirer entre les notes ! Avec un soupir de tristesse, Tsuna posa la flûte, défaitiste.

« Très bien, tout le monde. » Le professeur frappa fort dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de toute l'assemblée, « Commençons un cours entrainement. »

Qu'Est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Tout le monde allait se moquer de lui lorsque ce serait son morceau, (aussi petit soit-il).

« Tsuna-kun, tu es prêt ? » dit le Professeur de musique, un sourire d'excuse plaqué au visage.

Tsuna hocha tristement la tête. Autant en finir au plus vite. La partie de Yamamoto fut quelque part au milieu et bien sur, Gokudera joua parfaitement son crescendo. Après qu'il eut terminé, ses deux amis le regardèrent avec anticipation venir le tout petit morceau que Tsuna devait maintenant jouer. L'enseignant mettait déjà les doigts sur les tempes, s'apprêtant à entendre le désastre auditif. Tsuna, tendu, inspira pour souffler dans sa flûte à bec. Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Au lieu de ca, quelque part dans l'arrière salle, une version parfaite de ce que la mélodie de Tsuna était censée être était joué. Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder Tsuna.

« DIXIEME ! » hurla Gokudera en premier, ses mains l'applaudissant dans un bruit tonitruant, ' c'était merveilleux ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! »"

« Wow, Tsuna ! » s'exclama Yamamoto à Tsuna, souriant, « L'entrainement a porté ses fruits, je suppose ! »

Le professeur dardait sur lui un regard empli de fierté. Tsuna voulut dire que le morceau qui venait d'être joué n'était pas de lui, mais personne ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter de l'acclamer à grand coup de tape dans le dos.

* * *

Au déjeuner, Tsuna était assis seul. Il ne savait pas ou était Gokudera, et Yamamoto lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas faim et était partit jouer. Il tenait sa précieuse boite à tartine en métal. C'était celle avec le Power Ranger rouge durant sa bataille contre Strike Zoid - il l'avait reçu à Noël de la part de Kyoko. Il se demanda ce que Mama lui avait mis dans son déjeuner aujourd'hui. Il l'ouvrit doucement et regarda à l'intérieur. Tsuna haleta brusquement, son bien lui étant brutalement arraché.

« Hé, Dame-tsuna ! Qu'Est-ce que t'as eu aujourd'hui ? » Lui dit un tyran, avide, lui souriant alors qu'il fouillait de sa main l'intérieur de la boite à tartine. « Super ! » dit le tyran, brandissant un délicieux pain au curry en l'air, « C'est mon préféré ! »

« A-attendez, je n'ai rien d'autre pour manger aujourd'hui ! »

« Dame-Tsuna, tu n'affamerais pas un pote, hein ? Je meurs de faim ! »

« M-mais… » Bégaya Tsuna, ne voulant pas être impoli avec son ami, après tout.

« Je vais te prendre ca pour aujourd'hui, Okay ? Promis, je t'en donne un, un autre jour ! »

« Eh bien… je suppose.. » dit pensivement Tsuna.

Le garçon sourit, poussa la boîte à tartine sous son bras et s'en alla. Maladroitement, après le départ de l'intimidateur, l'estomac de Tsuna grogna. Il avait vraiment faim, et aujourd'hui, ils avaient fait tellement d'activité… Tsuna fit la moue et couru après son agresseur. Il avait vraiment faim, il avait changé d'avis. Le tyran tourna au coin, et Tsuna s'apprêta à appeler son nom, mais il y eu un bruit sourd, et l'enfant cria.

« Ahhhhhhh ! » cria pathétique le tyran et se précipita hors du coin qu'il venait de traverser. Il poussa Tsuna, qui était dans le chemin, toujours en hurlant et courant la ou tout le reste des enfants mangeaient. Tsuna se releva, et se frotta doucement son genou écorché. Il se demanda ce qui avait fait crier l'enfant, alors il jeta un coup d'œil au coin. Il fut bouche bée.

C'était Hibari, le Boogie Man. Il avait les yeux menaçants, justifiant les cris effrayés de son agresseur, et Tsuna sentit une pointe de sympathie envers ce dernier. Si quelqu'un tournait le coin, il rentrait obligatoirement dans Hibari. La présence de ce dernier était assez effrayante pour terrifier d'un regard. Donc, carrément terrifiant si on s'avisait de le toucher, même accidentellement. Hibari s'était lui-même composé une expression placide sur le visage et il se tourna vers Tsuna. Il ramassa la boite à tartine en métal en face de lui, et la jeta à Tsuna. Ce dernier la fit presque tomber, se le recevant presque dans le menton. Il se rattrapa vite et la serra conte son buste.

« C'est le tien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hibari, les sourcils froncés.

Sans un mot, Tsuna hocha la tête.

« Ta vie est pathétique. »

Il fixa Hibari, ne sachant pas comment lui répondre.

« Tu ne sais pas dessiner, tu ne sais jouer d'aucun instrument et tu ne peux même pas protéger ton propre repas. Tu es un idiot crédule qui ne peut pas se défendre. A quel point es-tu débile ? Comment pourrais-tu être à la hauteur de mes attentes ? Je t'ai demandé de l'être. Mais il semble que ta bêtise ne connait pas de limites. » Tsuna s'éloigna, blessé. Les dires d'Hibari étaient comme des poignards tranchants pour Tsuna. Tout était vrai. Il ne pourrait jamais rien faire de bien. Il était totalement inutile.

Hibari fronça les sourcils alors que Tsuna commençait à pleurnicher et à avoir les larmes aux bords des yeux. Silencieusement, Hibari fit demi-tour, sur le point de plonger dans le placard du concierge quand la voix de Tsuna l'arrêta, « C-ce n'est pas vrai du tout.. »

« Ah ? » Questionna Hibari, levant un sourcil, amusé.

« O-oui. Je peux dire que je suis inutile.. Mais.. » Tsuna déglutit et ravala ses larmes pour fixer la structure imposante d'Hibari, « …je fais de mon mieux. »

« Hmph. » Grogna Hibari.

« J-Je vous remercie.. » Déglutit Tsuna, prononçant ce nom pour la première fois, « … Hibari-san.. Merci pour m'avoir aidé aujourd'hui. »

Hibari marcha en silence vers le placard du concierge, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Et bien que Tsuna n'eut pas vu son expression, ou entendu une réponse de sa part, son intuition lui dit qu'Hibari avait peut-être, juste peut-être, eut un sourire en s'en allant.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Hibari, ESPÈCE DE-DE TSUNDERE ! **

**Ah, quel merveilleux Boogie Man, n'Est-ce pas =D ? Pouah. J'ai vraiment envie de pain au curry. C'est délicieux, chaud, ca met l'eau à la bouche, un curry dans un petit pain ! **

**Comme d'habitude, Tsuna est pathétique et adorable. XD Mon dieu, j'ai été tout simplement époustouflée par le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ! J'ai parlé avec quelque reviewers, et elles ont beaucoup appréciés ! Certaines m'ont même proposé divers endroit d'où Hibari pourrait sortir ! Je suis honorée que les lecteurs me disent qu'elles checkent leur favoris tout les jours pour voir si ca été updater. Merci à tous d'être rester avec moi, même si cette histoire ne fait que commencer ! Halloween est pour bientôt, j'espère que vous allez recevoir beaucoup de bonbons, les filles ! Ne choppez pas trop de caries ! x] (je tombe souvent sous le piège)**

**Note de la traductrice : Aaaaaah, fait longtemps hein ? Bah voila, habituez vous XD ! Réjouissez vouuuus, je m'y remeeet ! .. Ou peut être pas XD ! En ce moment, j'ai un petit problème de net, il a fallut que je trimbale ce chapitre sur une USB et que je pique le PC à ma mère ! M'enfin …**

**Pour vous faire un topo, je suis entrée en quatrième année(je crois qu'en France, c'est première année de Lycée, ou bien je confond avec le Japon XD ?), donc j'ai evidemment beaaaaaucoup plus de travail, tout ca… Et aussi, j'avais pas du tout le moral pour écrire quoique ce soit.. J'espère que je vais rester dans cet état d'esprit, histoire de plus écrire =)…**

**Je ne sais pas si on peut considérez ca comme un retour.. M'enfin, prenez ca comme vous voulez =D ! A toute celles qui n'ont pas lâché, merci beaucoup ! Je vous le promet humblement, jamais, je n'abandonnerais. **_**Jamais**_**.**

**P.S. : Et oui, le "CHAPITRE 4" est parfaitement normal =D**


End file.
